Episode 3721
Mikey Episode Number: 3721 Date: Sunday, September 14, 1997 Sponsors: D, X, 6 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Tony Geiss Director: Emily Squires 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man learns that it's better not to pick the flowers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ladies, birds, and fish march forward and backward |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird asks to see that number one more time |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Six |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster finds a pencil with a broken point, and demonstrates the fun you can have with it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Song | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Sings "Decisions, Decisions" as they decide how they want to wear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie reads about pirates Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Hiroshi (Gedde Watanabe) prepares a story for everyone (including Oscar and Slimey) called Umeko and Kuwa. In the story, some Japanese Anything Muppets mock a young girl named Kumeko for having a worm for a pet. When the annual festival arrives, Kumeko is without a new kimono to wear. Overnight, her worm turns into a moth and has her use his cocoon for silk for a new kimono. At the festival, everyone is amazed at her new outfit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: One Way |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert tells Ernie to make a grocery list, but Ernie can't find anything to write with ... except for chocolate pudding. (Bert: "He's improving. Last time he used spaghetti sauce.") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter gets a check-up. X - X-Ray |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The letter X in various typefaces |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Numbers from 1 to 20 line up, but 17 is missing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Architect Doozer sings "Yes, We Can" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "I'll Show You How To Walk The Dog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A chicken gets an idea to sit on a football and hatch it like an egg. Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Rhymies go camping, but a bear disrupts their campsite |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ornate X's spin around in accompaniment to a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs form the letter X and demonstrate an X-ray. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Brand X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Patti LaBelle sings "Oh, How I Miss My X" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Sufferin' Till Suffrage" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: What is man's role in the universe? Sam the Eagle believes it is to be decent and work hard. Mildred does not believe man can roll in the universe. He's not round enough to roll. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Samantha demonstrate what people look like when they're happy and sad. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-10 and 10-0 (sneaky numbers) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Zoe watch Jock Soto and Lourdes Lopez cooperate to dance ballet, and dance with them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Wet and Dry": the sailors on the Good Ship Wet love when it rains, but the Arabs like living in the dry desert |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Zoe announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide